The University of South Florida views the creation of an Institute of Clinical and Translational Research(ICTR) as the central focus of all patient-oriented research and research training as an essential component in the transformation of USF Health Sciences Center to a nationally and internationally respected basic, clinical, and translational research leader. Currently, we have only 2 NIH institutional training grants and too few external peer-reviewed clinical and translational research grants at USF. Obtaining our NIH K30 grant in09/2005 has provided a critical boost to our efforts to highlight the importance of training and academic career development of our clinical and translational researchers. The new Vice-President and Senior Associate Vice-President for Research and Graduate Affairs of USF Health launched an aggressive program to create an outstanding interactive academic clinical and translational research program. One key commitment is nearly $50 million to recruit 57 new research-intensive faculty by 2011. Two new ambulatory care facilities with advanced information systems to enhance the conduct of clinical research and a clinical and research technology center will be completed by mid-2008. Agreements are being negotiated with community partners to conduct clinical research at community hospitals in our region. A Clinical Research Organization (CRO) has been created under the direction of the Associate Vice-President for Clinical Research. About $4.5 million has been committed to begin bringing together our diverse faculty, institutes, centers, and community partners to focus on clinical and translational research. We believe that the nidus for excellence exists. Because we do not have a General Clinical Research Center or a history of broad-based outstanding clinical and translational research and training at USF, we are not yet ready to compete for such an award. Thus, this CTSA Planning Grant is an ideal mechanism for us to commit the time of a core group of leaders and members of focused working groups to devote considerable energy to create the frame work for a future CTSA application. We expect this initiative to propel our institution into a leadership position in clinical and translational research, in education and career development of clinical and translational researchers, and in development of novel approaches to teaching and performing research into prevention and management of human diseases and injuries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]